Vitalia Alice Weasley
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Vitalia Alice Weasley was the triplet to Fred and George Weasley. They loved playing pranks on people. Now it is their 6th year. And Umbridge is taking over Defence Against the Dark Arts. What will the Vitalia do with the help of her brothers? Will she protect the ones she loves from Umbridge's evil ways?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Vitalia Alice Weasley was the triplet to Fred and George Weasley. They loved playing pranks on people. Now it is their 6th year. And Umbridge is taking over Defence Against the Dark Arts. What will the Vitalia do with the help of her brothers? Will she protect the ones she loves from Umbridge's evil ways?

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Vitalia was born on the 1st of April 1978. One of three triplets. Vitalia was the 6th child in her family out of 8 children. They were William 'Bill' Arthur Weasley, Charles 'Charlie' Andrew Weasley, Percy Ignatius Weasley, then her triplet brothers George Gabion Weasley, Fredrick 'Fred' Fabien Weasley, then it was her, then her little brother Ronald 'Ron' Bilius Weasley and lastly her younger sister Ginvera Molly Weasley.

Vitalia had red long wavy hair and brown eyes. She was as tall as her brothers. And that was saying something. Being everyone was tall but not Ginny yet.

Vitalia's parents were Arthur and Molly Weasley. Their family was poor. Their dad didn't earn enough money. Bill worked as a curse breaker at Gringotts and had his own place, Charlie was a dragon keeper in Romania, Percy worked for the Ministry and had said some nasty things to the family so they weren't talking to him. Vitalia, George and Fred planned to open a joke shop once they left school.

Her wand was made of Dogwood and Dragon heartstring 12 inches. It was a perfect wand for her because she was a prankster. Even if her mum wanted her to do something different.

In her first year she distracted Flich while her brothers stole the Marauders Map. It took some testing but she finally got the password correct and from then on they knew all the secret passage ways in the school. Before they gave it to Harry in his 3rd year they made three copies of it and re-named their new maps The Bronze Marauders Three.

They each had nicknames for Vitalia it was Vit-hawk. Because she was an Animagus a hawk Animagus which only Fred and George knew about.

At school Vitalia was Chaser on the Quidditch team she was very good. Some thought she might play professionally but she didn't want to she just wanted to do it for fun. She was a great broom rider and also had been. So it was of little surprise she got on the Quidditch team second year as chaser. Her brothers played beaters.

Vitalia had got a lot of detentions for her pranks. Not as lot as she should have had. She was good at not being caught too often. She loved to prank the teachers she didn't like that was Snape most of all.

Unlike her brothers she took her grades seriously. And always gotten good ones. She took Arithmacy, Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies her brothers took Arithmacy, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. That's how they did most of their pranks.

They knew they would have to stand together to get their dream of the ground but they had a head start Harry, Ron's best friend. Gave them his Tri-Wizard prize money. 6,000 Galleons prize money. It was a lot for them. They got two thousand dollars each.

With the money they bought themselves an owl each and a building to build their joke shop. That their family didn't know about. Vitalia was normally the careful one with everything making sure they had just the right amount of money. George and Fred always left it up to her knowing they could trust her because they could talk to each other in their thoughts. It was a triplet connection. It came in handy many times.

Vitalia believed Voldemort was back so did her family. Vitalia and her brothers put their heads together to come up with jokes that could help when the second wizarding war came. Now they were moving from the Burrow to Grimmauld place because their house was not safe. It was going to be tough keeping things from their family luckily Vitalia was an wards expect and warded their room that Sirius gave them. She was 17 and could do magic now. So things were much easier to do.

She was going to argue with her mother about being in the Order. She was now of age and could get into it. The boys had her back like they always had. It was time to face their mother and the order…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	2. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
